baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/The Three Old Kegs
The-three-kegs-poi1.png|Three Kegs|linktext=City Exterior|link=File:The-three-kegs-poi1.png The-three-old-kegs-first-floor.png|Three Kegs|linktext=First Floor|link=File:The-three-old-kegs-first-floor.png The-three-old-kegs-second-floor.png|Three Kegs|linktext=Second Floor|link=File:The-three-old-kegs-second-floor.png The-three-old-kegs-third-floor.png|Three Kegs|linktext=Third Floor|link=File:The-three-old-kegs-third-floor.png Aileen *Corpse Disposal* In the alley behind the Three Old Kegs, we see a woman named Aileen next to a corpse in the back of the wagon. She tells us it’s her cousin, a refugee, who fell ill and died shortly after coming to Baldur’s Gate. She claims the temple requires 100 gold for his burial and she is 15 gold short. * Give Aileen 15 gold and she meanders out of the alley, never to be seen again…so…about that body… (-15 gold, 200 xp) * Question her that the story seems strange and she will admit her husband was a drunken brute. During a fight, she tried to run and her husband slipped and hit his head on the hearth. Now he’s dead and she says it was an accident. She needs 100 gold to have someone dispose of the body. ** Give Aileen 15 gold and tell her never to speak to no one else about this matter (-15 gold, 300 xp) ** Tell her you won’t interfere or say anything to the guards (100 xp) ** Blackmail her for our silence (85 gold, 100 xp) ** Keep her secret OR report her to the Flaming Fist Headquarters… *** Report her to officer Fritz (50 gold, 300 xp) **** We’ll return to see Flaming Fist taking Aileen to stand in front of the magistrate. ''Editor’s Note: Credit to Germain for the heads up!'' Golt, Dirla, Lluis, & Asery Four petty thieves looking for a new mark. It is barely worth the effort to take the trash they call equipment from their corpses. In a previous playthrough, I convinced one of them to bugger off leaving only three to kill (Likely charisma check). There’s really not much to this encounter, I didn’t even give the picture a caption! The devs didn’t even think they warranted a quest name like, “'Four Play'” or, “'Five Finger Foursome'“…I should write those down somewhere… Robel *The Dry Crier* Robel is outside hollering to drum up business and he’s thirsty. Convince Katheera, the bartender on the first floor of The Three Kegs, to give Robel something soothing to drink * Convince Katheera that Robel deserves a drink ASAP (300 xp, 30 gold) * Have Katheera send a drink out eventually… (300 xp) Shael Corwin Speaking to Corwin with CHARNAME I was surprised to hear her agree to have a drink. She orders wine and we are able to discuss why she joined the Flaming Fist, what she knows of Caelar Argent, CHARNAME’s background…annnnnnd of course, proposition her for sex. You know Minsc and Boo want in on that! ''Editor’s Note: Regarding romances, Siege of Dragonspear has a lot of them. I will not be covering them in the walkthrough, but I will put a link to an overview of romances in the Hints & Tips section.'' *Bar Fight* Rival sailors threaten to tear the place apart starting with Autinn drunkenly shooting his mouth off at Lucilla and her crew of The Amnian Delight. Never one to take crap from a man, Lucilla is quick to fisticuffs. Nantrin Bellowglyn, the bartender will ask us to diffuse the situation and stop the fight and potential damage to his bar. * Fight alongside Autinn (Reward, Eadro’s Blade +1) * Fight alongside Lucilla (Reward, Cudgel of Montgomer +1) ** Free drink from Nantrin Bellowglyn * Diffuse the bar fight, then speak with Nantrin Bellowglyn (500 xp) ** Refuse payment (+1 reputation) ** Accept gold (200 gold) We can also just murder Autinn and/or Lucilla for their respective awards…murder is not always the answer, but it could be this time if we want it to be. Ozil, Hastus, and Berahli *My Missed Fortune* Step 4: Confront Ozil, Hastus, and Berahli on who are living it up having stolen our money from Ophyllis. They have the anticipated sob story about their hardships the Crusade has caused, even mentioning they did it to help other refugees for the greater good (“the greater good…” Hot Fuzz…so good). They’d even be willing to turn themselves into the Flaming Fist so at least they’d have a roof over their heads…pathetic…as are our choices to reconcile this situation. * Forgive the refugees * Convince them to turn themselves into the Flaming Fist (750 xp) * Murder the bastards Maxwell, Therton, and Araya *Meeting of the Minds* Nobles Maxwell, Therton, & Araya plot to overthrow the Grand Dukes. Apparently, there’s another traitor named Eldric who we never see. * Cha Join their plot, then turn them into Corwin (750 xp,) * Blackmail the nobles (600 xp, 600 gold, Ostentatious Boots) * Pickpocket Lord Maxwell obtaining the seditious letter… ** Blackmail them(300 xp, 200 gold, Ostentatious Boots) ** Show Corwin the letter (500xp) * Murder the bastards (800 gold, [[Ostentatious Boots|'Ostentatious Boots']]) ** Reveal the truth to Corwin (500 xp, '-1 reputation') ''Editor’s Note: Joining their plot seems to have a charisma requirement as I was not believable to the nobles on my CHARNAME (Cha 11). Also, the amount of gold & xp I received from blackmailing them was less on this playthrough.'' Delenda *What? Get Out!* Delenda does not wish me to be in her room…I’m am not sure I can blame her. We can play it a number of different ways depending on the stats of our CHARNAME. * [Cha, check?] Sweet talk Delenda into giving you her necklace (500 xp, Laeral’s Tear Necklace) * Sorcerer Temp Delenda with an anti-aging spell… ** check? She doesn’t fall for it and calls Bartleby * Check? Intimidate her bodyguard, Bartleby (200 xp) * Provoke and kill Bartleby (Bartleby’s Wakizashi +1, '-1 Reputation') Editor’s Note: '(Str 12, Int 19, Cha 11) Unable to be convincing on the anti-aging spell. Unable to intimidate the guard.'' Minsc and Dynaheir's Quarters *Recruitment Drive* '''Minsc, Dynaheir: Minsc and Dynaheir are willing to join, they are an inseparable pair. Safana clearly thinks we’re taking all the fun out of the journey by bringing more company. , '''Gauntlets of Weapon Skill, Kiel's Helmet, Greenstone Amulet, Talos's Gift & Boo!]] & [[Golden Girdle|'Golden Girdle']].]] Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections